Tristane Rouxe
Name: Tristane Rouxe(pronounced rooh) Age: 26 Race: Breton Gender: Male Height: 185 cm Birthsign: The Tower Class/Profession: Adventurer Appearence Tristane is somewhat tall for a Breton but in no way imposing. He has a slight, somewhat androgynous build, but in no way is he emaciated or lacking in muscle. His face would be considered average to most besides his somewhat crooked nose and confident smile. He has straight jet black hair cut relatively short and lively green eyes. Skills and known spells Tristane is handy with a shortsword or dagger but in no way an expert in the art of the blade. Likewise, the Breton has a very muddled understanding of Magicka and even the most basic of spells escapes him. Tristane tends to settle his problems by excessive planning or by his wit. His nescessity for words to get him out of danger has granted him quite the silver toungue(or vice versa). Tristane also has a competent understading of alchemy in terms of potions; he lacks knowledge when it comes to poisons. Overall, Tristane is fairly sharp and can pick up skills quite well(excluding magicka of course). Clothing/Armor Tristane is in possesion of a finely made chainmail cuirass and dark leather pants. He most often wears a simple tunic over the chainmail and completes his outfit with sturdy boots made for hiking and a hooded cloak. Weapons A steel shortsword with a fair amount of knicks and wear and tear. He also has a walking stick that could be used in a pinch. Misc items Tristane prefers to travel light and,besides his journal, brings only what is absolutely nescessary with him on his travels. He has a small bundle of dried pork, a water canteen, a handful of potions and ingredients, and a piece of flint. All of which he carries in a small leather backpack. Tristane keeps his septims in a coinpurse attached to his belt. Personality Tristane Rouxe is a man of adventure. Born into privelidge, Tristane strove to be everything that a Breton noble is not. Having a disdain for wealth and materialism, Tristane seeks out the priceless things in life; namely adventure and discovery. Tristane has the rare fortune of being both inteligent and optimistic. That being said, he is in no way naive or easily manipulated. He is also instictively curious and loves mystery and intrigue. Despite being rather charismatic, Tristane isn't much of a people person. He enjoys conversation and the occasional fling, but has an aversion to commitment and is a wanderer at heart. Major flaw: Tristane can be rash and jump to conclusions on occasion. He also is not as smart or clever and he thinks he is and can be somewhat condesending and easily insulted if his intelligence is brought into question. Background Tristane is the fourth son of a Baron of Wayrest. Growing up, he recieved a proper education and basic combat training. By his teen years, most of the family assumed that Tristane would go down the route of scholar or diplomat seeing as he had no magickal skill and lacked the qualities that are needed for a warrior. At first, the young Breton embraced the the thought of being some important politician, but the reality of the position was made clear to him upon his formal training into the heart of Breton politics. Fearing a life of boredom, Tristane gathered his alotted wealth(quite a fair amount) and left Highrock to explore the world.Years of travel and taking odd jobs eventually landed the Breton in the land of the Nords were he heard rumors of a small settlement growing in stature. His curiosity piqued, Tristane set out for Valton.